Chrom
Chrom is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. He is from the Fire Emblem series and is a protagonist in Fire Emblem Awakening. Chrom techically makes his first appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series in Super Smash Bros. 4 but is non-playable and is only seen during Robin's Final Smash and one of his victory poses. Biography A distant descendant of the Hero-King Marth, Chrom is the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse, younger brother to its leader, the Exalt Emmeryn, and the leader of a group of Ylissean soldiers known as the Shepherds. The story of Awakening begins with Chrom, his sister Lissa, and his bodyguard Frederick, finding an amnesiac tactician by the roadside who joins the Shepherds. After Ylisse's struggle against the neighboring nation of Plegia, Chrom becomes the new Exalt of Ylisse, gets married, and becomes the father of a baby girl, Lucina. During a war against the warmongering empire of Valm two years later, a time-traveling Lucina from the future of another timeline reveals herself, warning Chrom of the looming threat of the Fell Dragon Grima who had destroyed the world in her timeline. Chrom, Lucina, and the rest of the Shepherds work together to defeat Walhart of Valm, Validar of the Grima-worshipping Grimleal, and Grima himself. Chrom, like most Fire Emblem protagonists, begins in the Lord class. His signature weapon is Falchion, inherited by the royal family of Ylisse as descendants of Marth; Chrom also uses Falchion's counterpart, the Fire Emblem or Binding Shield. In addition to Lucina, Chrom can also be the father of another child depending on who he marries. Appearances ''WarioWare Gold'' Chrom appears in WarioWare Gold. He appeared in 5-Volt's microgame, Fire Emblem Awakening. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Chrom appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 as a non-playable character. He appears in Robin's Final Smash. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Chrom appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as Roy's Echo Fighter. Chrom's inclusion was primarily facilitated by popular demand both within and outside of the Super Smash Bros. Fighter Ballot. In a Famitsu interview shortly following the August 2018 Smash Bros. Direct, Masahiro Sakurai revealed that Chrom and fellow Echo Fighter Dark Samus were highly requested characters but in different regions of the world; most of the support for Chrom came from Japan while Dark Samus's came from overseas, being North America and Europe. Trivia *Chrom is the second character in the series from making cameos in a fighter's Final Smash, then playable in the next installment. Palutena is the first character to do this. *In the Mysterious Dimension sub-area in Ultimate, there is a quiz asking which spirit is Chrom's younger sister. *Chrom so far is the only fighter in the Super Smash Bros. series to have their victory theme be changed via game updates, as in Ultimate he previously had the standard Fire Emblem victory theme before it was changed to the Awakening victory theme in version 3.0.0. External Links *Chrom on the Fire Emblem Wiki. *Chrom on Smashpedia. *Chrom on SmashWiki. Navigation Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes Category:Humans